Medris Featherwing
Admiral Medris Featherwing (MA), Hero of the Alliance, is one of the current Admirals operating within the Alliance Navy Fleet Air Arm, their aviation division. He is a Ninth Regiment Veteran and is a long standing friend to Admiral Ranets Daggerfang. Within his services to the Alliance, he has operated with many different roles and responsibilities, earning him a large reputation as a leader. He is currently working with the Order of Pride, hoping to improve the Naval aspects of the group. =Description= ---- Sporting a large, black-blue beard, followed down to the shoulders by long strands of flowing hair, Medris Featherwing appears as one might expect of his kind. Though taller then most, the stocky man is well built and has the aura of one that could slice a full grown man in half with the sword. Medris Featherwing shows off a unique set of scars upon his face, arms and chest, with one long, deep gash going upwards diagonally upon his proud chest. Armor Wearing some of the best and most nationalistic Alliance Armour, from a distance anyone would mark him as one of authority, due to the bright Alliance Blue and Gold colours as well as the various medals shining upon his uniform. The Admiral holds a purple and gold aiguillette reflecting upon his own nation's culture. Arms His heavy axe and sword makes this figure quite fearsome in battle, not to mention the fact that he is also a Deathknight, the weapons covered in dark runes adding to both the fear displayed upon his enemies eyes, but...Also making him look much more deadly then even before. Mr. Featherwing also wields a long ceremonial sword, with a purple hilt and the darnassian seal upon the butt of the weapon. This is his most formal weapon, which is always accompanying his formal uniform. Medris refuses to wear his Bicorne, finding them as odd things, preferring the Kaldorei uniform, consisting of no hat. =History= ---- Medris Featherwing was born in Ashenvale, 300 years before the War of the Ancients. The young Medris helped fight as best and well as he could, somehow finding himself at the end of the battle alive. Scarred, but alive. He decided to continue fighting, as by that time all other aspirations had been shattered. He choose to fight in the newly established Night Elven Navy, joining as an Seaman. As the New Night Elven Society grew, so did Medris, fighting in numerous battles, earning rank after rank until he was honoured enough to be granted Commodore (432 K.C), where Medris Featherwing was granted command other one of the smallest, yet most efficient Task groups. Admiralty Following the further events of Azeroth, by the time the Night Elves had been discovered on Kalimdor, and their eventual joining of the Alliance, Rear Admiral Featherwing had become a recognised and recommended Officer within the Kaldorei navy. Several years later, when the Alliance Navy grew, soon forming divisions such as the Fleet Air Arm, Medris was enthralled by the flying mechanisms, soon applying for a transferring to the aviation division. His Commanding Officers granted him his wish, being transferred to the new division. He soon began self-teaching himself on how each machine worked, eventually knowing most inside-out. As the Alliance waged war time and time again, Medris fought and fought on all fronts, manipulating the machines he operated to the best of it's ability, helping turn the tides on the battlefield. Faction Medris Featherwing is a strong supporter of his people, the night Elven faction of Darnassus. This is evident by the strong purple colours of his medals, formal uniform and flying machines. Though Medris is fairly neutral on most races (Apart from that of the Horde, despising them completely.), but is known to be found of both Dwarves and Gnomes, finding them interesting a quite humourous. Medris is on very good terms with the Gilneans, being one of the Navy Officers sent to pick the Gilneans up from Keel Harbour during their Exodus out of Gilneas. Upon the exodus, the (then) Vice Admiral Medris Featherwing met an Admiral Ranets Daggerfang, a middle-aged Gilnean man originating from that very same harbour. The two became friends quite quickly, sharing in many stories during the long trip to Teldrassil. Mr. Featherwing enjoys speaking with most faces of the Alliance, but does not communicate with them often, in most cases only speaking to a handful of Gilneas, his aviation team consisting of humans, dwarves and gnomes. The Admiral speaks to his own people the most. Title Medris Featherwing during his centuries of Navy service has earned him a large variety of awards and titles, such as the Medallion of the Alliance, given to him after his services within the Alliance Air Arm Fleet. Following the challenges the Daggerfang family went through, Medris Featherwing staunchly supported the house and did all he could to help the family during their struggles. When the family eventually emerged victorious, Admiral Ranets Daggerfang named Medris Champion of the small, non-nobility family, which to Medris was nonetheless a significant honour. If one was to refer to the Admiral, they would normally refer to him as either 'Admiral' or 'Sir'. =Personality= ---- Medris is highly dutiful and honourable, being known to uphold the qualities and ethnics of his people to the very end. TBC Quirks (Does your character have any unusual or notable about how they conduct themselves?) W.I.P Relationships (If your character has loyal friends or has had romantic relationships, you could describe them here.) Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Undead Category:Death Knights Category:Alliance Officers Category:Naval Officers Category:Pilots